


Together

by HeLovedYou



Series: CapIM TRB 2020 [9]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tony Stark Gets a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLovedYou/pseuds/HeLovedYou
Summary: The Avengers come to Tony's aid when he gets kidnapped
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: CapIM TRB 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858039
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: 2020 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Into the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924783) by [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily). 



> Honestly, I adore the art that inspired this, don't forget to check it out!

Tony looks out at his teammates. He figures he was only gone for a few hours but the suit that came barrelling towards him still feels comforting and the knowledge that he has a whole team of people who are willing to help him – it makes something strange and fuzzy buzz in his chest, something that isn’t the arc reactor. He shakes himself of the feeling, stepping out into the light and raising one gauntleted arm. Now isn’t the time for that.

When the last AIM goon has fallen, Tony turns around to be met by a worried supersoldier. Tony doesn’t even care that Steve’s hug is probably denting the armour. For once, he just tucks his head against Steve’s neck and let’s himself be held.


End file.
